Liquid detergents based on anionic surfactants mixed with non-ionic surfactants are used for the domestic washing of clothes.
Co-pending PCT/EP2014/069565 (C4800) and PCT/EP2015/050239 (C4802) disclose blue or violet dye polymer, comprising a polyethylene imine covalently bound to a reactive dye, the polyethylene imine having from 6 to 1000000 nitrogen atoms, wherein from 20 to 95 mol %, of the totality of the protons of the primary and secondary amine nitrogen atoms of the unsubstituted polyethylene imine are substituted by iso-propyl alcohol or ethyl alcohol groups. Such dye polymers deposit to clothes under wash conditions and thereby whitening the fabric via a shading effect.
There is need to improve the deposition efficiency of such dye polymers from anionic/non-ionic surfactant-containing liquid detergents.